


Everything’s The Same But

by remarkablylame



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkablylame/pseuds/remarkablylame
Summary: Scenes from Descendants 1 and 2 but they’re twisted to make a little more sense. These one shots focus mostly on Carlos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote the scene were Dude chases Carlos but instead of being tiny, Dude is a large dog and Carlos being afraid makes more sense. Lmao this whole fic is just so Descendants can make a little more sense to older teenagers and adults.

When Carlos first saw the large brown haired dog coming towards him, he did the first time that came to his mind. Run. He had tuned Ben out a long time ago so when Ben yelled his name he didn’t stop. He ran down the tourney field and towards the woods. He stopped in the middle of all the trees and he couldn’t see one that he could climb. He turned back towards the way the dog was coming and when it was in his view, Carlos backed up into the tree behind him. 

He was frozen. Standing still as the beast stared him down. It huffed at Carlos like it knew he was the son of a woman who skinned dogs for their fur. The dog got closer to Carlos and Carlos couldn’t back into the tree anymore. The dog stood as tall as Carlos’ midrift. Carlos could feel his heart beating in his chest and closed his eyes, waiting to be eaten. 

“Carlos!” Ben had caught up with them. Carlos swore he was going to come back to haunt the Prince if he didn’t get the dog away from him immediately. “Dude. It’s okay. Carlos is cool.” Carlos opened his eyes and Ben gently grabbed the mutt by its collar and pulled him a good few feet away. Dude was still staring Carlos down as he sat next to Ben. The dog tilted its head as he looked at the boy. Carlos still didn’t move.

“Why-why did he try to attack me?” Carlos asked, 

“You ran.” Ben stated simply. “You’re not supposed to run away from dogs. They get excited and think you’re playing a game. Did he hurt you?” Ben had an apologetic tone when he asked and Carlos shook his head.

“I-I didn’t know.” Carlos said. He really didn’t. He just always thought dogs were trying to attack him. Not that they wanted to play. He wondered what else Curella lied about.

“It’s okay. I sort of assumed you would know, because of-“ Ben cut himself off, and Carlos winced. He knew Ben was going to say something about his mother. “Sorry. It won’t happen again.” There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes, the only sound was the dog’s heavy panting. 

“Do you want to pet him?” Ben asked, Carlos shook his head.

“No. No. Absolutely not. Uh thanks for saving me but I’m gonna go. I have a class to catch but thanks, again.” Carlos moved to his right, watching the dog’s movements. Ben still had his hand on its collar so it wasn’t going anywhere. Carlos went around them and ran back up to the school. 

“Wait! You have a free period!” Ben called after him. Carlos laughed and let himself jog faster.

Jay was waiting for him at the locker rooms. He had a worried look on his face and Carlos rolled his eyes. Putting his mask back on.

“Are you okay? You’ve been gone a while.” Jay had that concerned motherly tone he used to get back on the Isle.

“Fine. I don’t wanna talk about it. I’m gonna change.” Carlos walked into the locker room and Jay stayed outside.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Long time, no update. Anyways, here’s the love potion scene but with no love potion. I didn’t watch anything to recap but I thought “what if Mal didn’t have all the ingredients she needed?”

Manipulation was like second nature to Mal. She had been raised by a villain after all. Making Ben fall in love with her with a potion should be a piece of cake, right? Except she couldn’t make the potion. They took too long to make and there was absolutely no freaking way she could make one with the little ingredients that she had. She was complaining to Evie about her problem. Evie was laying on her stomach on Mal’s bed, with her elbows propped up and her chin resting on her hands. She watched Mal pace the room and let out a dramatic sigh.

“I wish I was the one who could seduce Ben.” She said, with a sigh. Mal rolled her eyes. Her friend desperately wanted to fall in love but she just hadn’t met the right person yet. Mal had explained this before but Evie’s impatience just clouded her perception and there was no getting through to her. 

“I wish you could just do it for me.” Mal huffed. It had to be her. Ben’s girlfriend was the daughter of Aurora and so it just made sense. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mal walked over to open it and Jay and Carlos stood in the hallway. Carlos smiled brightly in greeting and Mal returned it with a small smile of her own. She held the door open for them and they both walked in. Jay immediately went to flop down on Mal’s bed next to Evie, his head resting on the pillow, and his arms resting behind his head.

“What’s going on?” Carlos asked as he sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and leaning his head against the end of the bed. 

“Mal has to seduce Ben.” Evie stated, moving so she could cross her arms on top of Jay’s stomach, she rested her chin on top of them. Carlos’s eyes immediately widened.

“Doesn’t he have a girlfriend?” He asked, Mal gave a dismissive wave of her hand and scoffed.

“Getting her out of the picture won’t be a problem.” She said, and started to pace.

“So what is the problem?” Carlos asked.

“She needs a love potion.” Evie told them. 

“No ingredients?” Jay questioned. Evie hummed as her answer. 

“You don’t need a love potion. Making him fall for you will be easy.” Carlos said, his eyes tracking Mal as she still paced. She stopped walking to look at him and he was scratching his ear, avoiding eye contact.

“Really? How?” She asked, dropping her arms to her sides.

“He’s a teenage boy. Seducing them isn’t hard at all.” He replied, Jay propped up on his elbows and Evie sat up. Mal just stared at Carlos with a raised eyebrow as he became very interested in picking at his fingernails.

“Most teenage boys don’t think with their brains. I picked up on that pretty quick.” He said, looking up. Evie snorted a laugh, realizing what he was implying and Mal smiled.

“Hey, wait a minute-” Jay started. Carlos smiled brightly and let out a laugh. Jay got onto his knees and moved quickly to duck down and Carlos let out a yell and squealed when his friend got his head into his arms. At that point, Evie had gotten up from the bed to move to the chair at her desk. They scuffled around for a bit and when they noticed that Mal was waiting for them to finish, Jay rested his chin on top of Carlos’ head, laying on his stomach on top of the bed. 

“The hard part will be catching him when he isn’t with Audrey.” Carlos continued. “If he notices that you’re trying, he’ll take any chance he can to talk to you. After that, making him fall for you shouldn’t be hard. He’s a prince. Knight in shining armor. You know the drill.” Mal opened her mouth and closed it again.

“Are you saying that he needs to save me?” She asked, obviously bothered by the suggestion. Carlos shrugged.

“It’s the fastest way.” He stated. She breathed in deeply through her nose and let out a sigh. They all knew that he was right. 

“Alright, I guess I’ll try to get him alone and then figure out the rest.” She said, Jay let go of Carlos and hopped down from the bed.

“I’m gonna go see if the kitchen has anything to eat. Carlos, you coming?” Jay said as he walked towards the door. Carlos nodded and stood up from the floor.

“You’ll do okay.” He turned the corner of his mouth up into a small reassuring smile and then followed Jay out of the room. Mal looked over at Evie after they were gone.

“He’s always been good at coming up with plans.” Evie said. Mal smiled. 

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
